


Right Pup, Wrong Time

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [38]
Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Angry Agron, Angry Crixus, Ashur is nosy, Big Brother Agron, Duro is a Pup, Explicit Language, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Donar, Rough handling, not really - Freeform, sort of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Duro and Crixus attempt to have some alone time. As does Agron and Donar.





	Right Pup, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm going to get better at posting I swear. There's a requested pairing that's going to be posted next. This one is related to a few of the others fics in the 500 Challenge. I'll edit the notes on which one those are later when I have the motivation to figure that out. Lol. Thank you for your patience, your comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries. I really love them. I hope you enjoy!

“Perhaps you should ask  _ Doctore _ for private lessons brother.” Agron gleeful teases as he dodges a swing from Duro’s wooden sword. Duro scowls, noticing that this was the fourth time today that he said ‘Doctore’ like that. And every time he would look at the blond gladiator. Donar he thinks. It was starting to get aggravating. It felt as if Agron didn’t think his little brother enough of a threat to give his full attention. 

“Perhaps you should go fuck yourself.” Duro responds taking another swipe. His brother laughs loudly, unnecessarily bending, now facing away from Donar. Duro glances over to where Crixus was taking a drink, bantering with Spartacus. Jealousy eats at him noticing how relaxed and open the two seemed to be around each other. Agron laughs again, turning to glance over his shoulder. 

“Someone should fuck me that’s for damn sure. Know anybody available?” Duro, for his part, doesn’t stop his assault; but was completely baffled at his brother’s behavior. It’s been many years since Agron was steady with someone. A few months before their capture was the last time Duro recalls his brother sleeping with someone. Yet, he’s never seen Agron act like this before. 

“Oh shut up! Fucking cunt.” Duro snarls, ducking under one of Agron’s sword thrusts, using his shield to unbalance the taller. Agron curses under his breath attempting to regain his footing, but Duro rolls instead, knowing that Agron would rather fall than step on him. Duro stands with a satisfied huff, hearing the hard thud of a body hitting the sand and the louder swearing from his brother. With a broad grin he turns around deciding Agron looked hilarious sprawled on the ground the way he was. Large limbs looking exaggerated against the empty area. 

“Well fuck me sideways. The pup actually did it.” Crixus’ voice carries. Duro blinks realizing that the rest of the men had stopped as well to watch. Agron shoots Crixus a glare but grins up at his brother. Duro helps hoist Agron up as there was a light scatter of applause. 

“You did well brother.” He praises, getting a pat on the back and their common forehead touch. Some of the other Gladiators make their way over, giving pats on the back, praises and congratulations. Doctore even gives him an approving nod. But Duro’s eyes kept drifting back to Crixus. The Gaul was smirking, full attention turned towards the younger man. He even shrugs off something Spartacus says, walking off to eat. Duro could hardly conceal his excitement. He did it! He knocked Agron on his ass! Tonight was going to be as much heaven as tomorrow was going to be hell.

“Well done.” A heavy hand falls on his shoulder. Duro glances up at Donar with a side grin. 

“Gratitude.” He offers, noticing while Donar was talking to him, his eyes were on Agron. Curious, he turns to his brother. Agron glances over his shoulder with a wink before continuing to discuss playing dice with Rhaskos. Being overly friendly in Duro’s opinion. If he didn’t know any better he would say Agron was flirting. He shrugs, moving off to go get his own meal. 

 

 

The bath was much needed. It had been a long days training. And for the first time in a while Agron was bested. His back hurt, and his shoulder hurt from where he landed. Plus the  _ sand _ . God he was so sweaty today due to the heat that it was just caked on. He felt  **disgusting** . Something he was used to, but still. He didn’t get the chance to mock Donar nearly as much as he had wished to. Today being their day to meet after hours, Agron had really wanted to rile the blond up. It always ended well for him to do so. 

“You took a hard hit today.” Hamilcar mocks from his left. Agron’s eyes practically sparkle looking up to meet Donar’s gaze. 

“I wouldn’t say a  _ hard _ hit.” Duro makes a face at the volume of his brother’s voice. Agron ignores him, giving Donar a quick wink before turning to the Sardinian. “I’ve had harder. More  _ experienced _ ones. Given out harder too.” Agron all but purrs. Hamilcar blinks up at him a little confused. 

“Uh, right. Duro just needs more practice.” Hamilcar assures with a glance at the younger brother. Duro shrugs at him. 

“Wise words from a wise man.” Agron compliments. Duro rolls his eyes deciding his brother must have gone mad with the heat. He tosses his strigil into the water with a snort. 

“I’m off to bed. I can no longer stand sight of you making an ass of yourself.” Duro mutters storming out. Agron doesn’t even notice him pause next to Crixus. 

“Tonight then.” Crixus whispers not looking up from what he was doing. Duro smiles softly. 

“Yes sir.” He answers, scurrying off, praying to the gods that Agron doesn’t take overly long to fall asleep.

 

 

Donar stays seated watching Agron from across the room. He had finished cleaning himself a while ago. However he doesn’t trust his own thoughts should he leave Agron out of his sight. Logically he knows the bastard brunette was just messing with him. Teasing him and testing the limit of Donar’s possessiveness and jealousy. Doesn’t mean Donar doesn’t know himself well enough to know that as soon as he can’t see Agron that all he is going to imagine is someone else making him writhe. Someone else learning how talented he is with his mouth. Or someone other than himself hearing those little curses Agron murmurs in his native tongue when he comes. None of which are acceptable. None of the men here deserved his Agron. 

“Perhaps you should follow your brother?” Hamilcar asks after a few moments. Most of the other Gladiators have already filed out. Crixus included. Agron glances over at Donar his smile broadening. 

“I’d rather stay and talk with you, to be honest.” He states, never even looking back at the tanned man. Donar glares, dropping, his strigil and storming over. 

“Apologies Hamilcar, I need to speak with Agron for a moment.” Was the only explanation he gives before grabbing Agron by the back of his neck and forcibly guiding him out of the baths and down the hall. 

 

Agron has to stifle his laughter as Donar wraps his arms around him. The blond has been on edge all day. And the elder Rhine brother was happily at fault. Mocking him, and teasing him whenever he had a chance. Just earlier in the baths when Agron had decided to openly flirt with one of the other Gladiators he noticed Hamilcar for some reason really bothered Donar. So, naturally Agron played it up. He doesn’t regret a second of it. 

“Slow it down a bit there,  _ Doctore _ .” Agron mocks as Donar shoves him against a wall just beside their little hidey hole. 

“You hush your damn mouth. All day you’ve been pushing it. That little stunt with Hamilcar was the last straw.” Agron grins as Donar mouths down his neck. 

“That was  **hours** ago. You should be over that by now.” He states not really paying attention, running his hands down Donar’s sides fiddling with the edges of the blond’s subligaria. Donar makes a sound that was suspiciously close to a growl, his teeth grazing along Agron’s collarbone. They both know it had barely been a few minutes.

“Maybe I should bring your brother here next time instead, hmm?” Agron shoves him away with a scowl, all humor leaving him in an instant. 

“Don’t even fucking think about it.” Donar gives a slow grin. 

“Oh, I can think about it. I’ve thought about a lot of things that I can do with your short pup of a brother.” Agron moves to throw a punch, easily countered but, Donar allows Agron to shove him into the entrance of the hideaway. 

“The only thing you better have thought of about him better be how to teach him how to survive.” Donar laughs, a hand on Agron’s hip ready to pull him back. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re late.” Crixus snips, waiting at the end of the hall. Duro blushes, his shoulders slumping. 

“I’m sorry. I had to wait for Agron to but he never returned from the baths.” Crixus shakes his head looking the smaller man up and down. 

“No excuses. You’re lucky that you managed to knock your lumbering tree of a brother down today.” Duro looks up at him, brown eyes bright and full of hope. Crixus feels his mouth go dry looking at him. It still confounded the mind that Crixus was even attracted to this little man. An insistent pull that he just couldn’t resist. 

“Yes sir.” Duro mutters under his breath as he follows Crixus down the hall. The Gaul glances back at him and smirks. 

“Come here, pup.” Crixus coos, crooking his finger at him. Duro happily reaches out, lacing his fingers in with Crixus’. The two wrap around each other, mouths all but crashing into each other. Duro moans, as he grinds against the Gaul. Crixus hums, his free hand grabbing the side of Duro’s subligaria yanking Duro closer, walking them backwards. The two of them have been at this long enough that he doesn’t have to look to see where he’s going. 

“Mhrixus.” Duro whimpers against his lips. Crixus shushes him, moving to tug at Duro’s hair, just like he knows his pup enjoys. “W-wait, Crixus.” Duro tries again. 

“Hush pup. I’ll take care of yo-” Smack. Crixus stops dead, his back connecting with, not the stone he had thought, but another back. A very tall, warm,  _ human _ back. Not good.

  
  
  


Agron buries his face into Donar’s neck hands finding their way into the blond’s subligaria. His mind was racing just as fast as his heart. Already Agron could feel his cock aching against his own clothing. He was guiding them backwards, not exactly caring that he was being over eager. Sure the blond was going to make fun of him for it later. Right now he was just trying to focus on the insistent noises Donar was making. The tugging on his hips, the sharp snap that almost sounded like a warning. 

“ _ Agron _ .” Donar hisses. Agron chuckles. 

“Don’t worry  _ Doctore _ . I got you.” Smack. Agron stiffens, his head snapping up. He could feel the color draining from his face. Something hot and solid, suddenly collided with his back. Smooth, and rather muscular. Considering it was bare skin it had to be a fellow gladiator. He’s lost all hope that it could possibly be the wall, since he was the one backing Donar into one. 

“Fuck.” Donar whispers. Looking over Agron’s shoulder. 

“Oh fuck!” Agron blinks once before whipping his head around. The rage radiating off of him more than obvious.

“ _ Duro _ !” Donar grimaces. He could almost see the blood vessel pop in Agron’s temple. 

“ _ C _ **rI** **_XUS_ ** ?!” He shrieks. 

“Now, brother don-” 

“DON’T YOU EvEN DARE  **FUCKING SPEAK** !” 

“Lower fucking voice.” Crixus snarls at last turning around. “Or see us all caught.” Agron draws his arm back obviously ready to swing at the Gaul. Donar notices the same amount of shock and embarrassment as the rest of them on Crixus’ face.

“Don’t!” Donar grabs him by the elbow. “Not here.” Duro wraps both arms around Crixus. 

“You either!” He whines, noticing the signs of Crixus getting ready to defend himself. Even if it means hitting first. 

“Your brother deserves to be taught a damned lesson.” Crixus growls, glaring up at Agron who simply scowls back. 

“Fucking snobby, know it all. Spartacus didn’t knock your peg low enough. I’ll be happy to do it. Send you to the damn medicus and you won’t come back from it this time.” Donar groans wrapping an arm around Agron’s waist, pulling him back flush against his chest. Crixus and Agron stayed still, glaring at one another. 

“A-Agron, please. Let’s just go back to our cell.” Duro pleads in a small voice. Agron’s eyes slide over to him. 

“Why the fuck did you go to him to come looking for me?” Agron demands, straining against Donar’s grip. 

It would have been comical. The way color drains out of both of the shorter Gladiators’ faces. The way Duro’s eyes widen the same time Crixus’ becomes stony and blank. Unable to stop his eye from twitching. Neither of them speak. Both stiffening their shoulders, minds obviously racing. It would have been  _ hilarious _ in Donar’s opinion. If not for Agron looking between the two of them, quickly coming to the same conclusion that his lover had already; Duro didn’t go to Crixus to find Agron. 

“Uh, maybe we should talk about this later.” Donar whispers shifting so his arms were more secure around the Elder Rhine brother. Crixus and Duro take a collective step backwards. 

“Duro.” Agron’s voice was barely audible. His whole body was shaking. Duro makes a small noise of acknowledgment. Too scared to actually speak. “ _ Why, are you with  _ **_him_ ** ?” Donar looks at Crixus pleadingly.

“Just go. All of us should just go back to bed.” Duro looks up at the blond hopefully. Somehow that was wrong. Crixus glancing back at the younger brother, following his gaze and his jaw locks. 

“Perhaps it best.” Agron’s question being ignored. “The two giant oafs take the pup off my hands.” Duro flinches, while Donar grimaces. Agron grinds his teeth. 

“Crixus.” Donar squeezes his eyes shut. “Have you been,  **_fucking_ ** my brother?” Duro shrinks behind the Gaul muttering something the others couldn’t hear. 

“Have you been fucking Donar?” Crixus counters. 

“Do not change subject!” Agron shouts again. Donar and Duro try to hush him at the same time. 

“Brother,  _ please _ don’t yell. Not here.” 

“Shhh, Agron damn it. You’re going to get us all caught”  Duro’s grip tightens on Crixus, as the Gaul tries to take a step forward. 

“He doesn’t give a fuck. Idiot doesn’t use his brain.” Agron lunges, if not for Duro and Donar he might have managed to land a hit. Duro yanks Crixus backwards, getting in between the two of them. Donar, all but drags Agron into the enclave.

“Stay the fuck away from my brother you piece of shit!” Agron snarls. 

“Crixus please, just leave it.” Duro begs, both hands on Crixus’ chest. Crixus looks at him. 

“I’ll leave it. And you too.” Duro flinches again, causing Donar to frown. 

“Now whatever is going on between the Gaul and your brother is their business. We will talk this out later.  _ Please _ let us just go before-”

“I thought I heard a few familiar voices.” There was a shared intake of breath. The four of them in various states of not wanting the intruder to be who they knew it to be. 

“Ashur.” Crixus sighs giving Agron another glare before turning to the Syrian. The damn cripple looked too damn happy for any of their liking. “Impeccable timing. As always.” The sarcasm dripped off of Crixus’ words like spoiled porridge. Ashur laughs, his mockery of being good natured. 

“And Crixus. In the middle of getting into a fight. As always.” Crixus rolls his eyes. 

“There is no trouble to be had here.” He defends. “A disagreement between fellow Gladiators. You recall how that is don’t you? I know it’s been a while since you stood as such.” Donar was smart enough not to snort at that. Duro not so much. Agron’s head tilts, staring at his brother. Quickly Donar releases him and moves to stand in between the Rhine’s. 

“Which matters not. Disagreement is over and the four of us should be going.” Duro nods, reaching past Donar to grab Agron’s wrist. 

“Agreed. Brother? Shall we?” Duro asks softly. Crixus gives Agron a side eyed glare. Agron huffs.

“Come sunrise, we shall have words you fucking shit eating Gaul.” Donar grimaces. 

“Sleep tight princess. In the morning, you will have your words. And I shall have you on your back at the end of my sword.” Crixus states smoothly, walking off past Ashur. “Move, useless cunt.” Duro groans, having to use both hands to pull at Agron. With a glance at Donar, he finally relents and follows his brother down the hall. Ashur scowls after Crixus before looking up at the blond. 

“Care to elaborate on what the fuck that was all about?” He asks, folding his arms. Donar purses his lips as if in thought. 

“Hmmm,” He shakes his head slapping Ashur on the back, “nope! Good night you Syrian fuck.” He says quickly, walking off to his own cell trying to figure out how to work this out in the morning without getting anyone killed. 


End file.
